


Charity.

by Mana2702



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Charity Auctions, Dancing, Desire, F/M, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mana2702/pseuds/Mana2702
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne accompagne Jaime à un gala de charité mais il s'éclipse pour la tromper une fois de plus. Elle décide donc de ne pas résister aux avances d'un certain Tormund qui lui semble l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charity.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu cette idée de OS cette nuit car je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je demande toute votre indulgence, j'espère que vous aimerez. S'il vous plaît laissez moi un commentaire, j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Brienne entra dans la salle de réception plus mal à l'aise que jamais. Elle n'aimait pas les galas de charité mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle accompagnait Jaime. Leurs collègues lancèrent des regards étonnés dans sa direction, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir en robe, maquillée, bien coiffée et avec des talons. D'habitude elle portait des jeans, des tennis et des t-shirt trop larges. Elle les salua et Jaime leur attrapa des verres lorsqu'un serveur passa à leur niveau. Brienne savait qu'elle n'était pas une femme très séduisante, et elle sentait les regards curieux sur elle, après tout elle était presque plus grande que Jaime. De plus depuis quelques temps des rumeurs couraient sur leur couple, car effectivement ça n'allait plus très bien entre eux. Beaucoup murmuraient que Jaime enchaînait les maîtresses. Ça faisait mal, mais Brienne s'en doutait avant même d'entendre les ragots. Mais pour le moment ils étaient toujours ensembles, il fallait donc faire bonne figure et afficher une mine réjouie, un couple solide. Brienne sourit donc à Jaime et trinqua avec lui, toutefois le blond ne tarda pas à s'éloigner pour rejoindre une jeune fille qu'il avait repéré. Brienne se redressa et cacha son humiliation, elle était profondément blessée mais préférait mourir que l'afficher.

***

Tormund tourna la tête vers l'entrée en voyant cette femme arriver. Il ne la connaissait pas mais elle était magnifique: grande, mince, un corps musclé. Elle avait les cheveux courts, des traits durs légèrement masculins, de beaux yeux bleus. Elle portait une robe noire qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle et ses cheveux blonds. Tormund la trouvait superbe, elle avait l'air d'être une femme solide. Il se tourna vers Jon, son meilleur ami et demanda:

«-Qui est cette femme?

-Oh, c'est Brienne de Torth, elle a travaillé pour ma belle-mère à une époque. Maintenant elle travaille avec Jaime Lannister, ils sont ensembles.

-Alors où est-il? Il devrait être auprès d'elle!»

Jon parcouru la salle des yeux et pointa le blond du doigt:

«-C'est lui là-bas.»

Tormund lança un regard noir en direction de Jaime car ce dernier était en train de draguer ouvertement la jeune fille à qui il parlait depuis tout à l'heure, son verre à la main. Tormund n'était venu ici que pour accompagner Jon, et il s'ennuyait à mourir jusqu'à ce que Brienne arrive. C'était décidé: elle finirait dans son lit ce soir, car elle méritait mieux que ce crétin qui lui servait de petit ami.

***

Brienne essayait d'ignorer les rires qu'elle entendait autour d'elle, car tout le monde avait remarqué les baisers langoureux qu'échangeaient Jaime et cette greluche. Toutefois la grande blonde ne voulait pas faire de scandale, elle détestait les scènes en public. Elle se contenta d'aller s'installer à la place qui lui était réservée. Elle ferait comme toujours: attendrait que la soirée passe en s'ennuyant à mourir. Elle vit un homme s'approcher d'elle. Il était grand et fort, de longs cheveux roux coiffés en arrière, mais elle se doutait que d'habitude il devait les laisser libres. Il avait aussi une épaisse barbe rousse, puis au-dessus des yeux bleus. Il lui sourit et lui tendit un verre:

«-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Tormund.

-Enchantée, je suis Brienne.

-Vous êtes vraiment très belle.

-C'est gentil.»

La jeune femme sentit ses joues chauffer dangereusement à cause du regard bleu qui détaillait le moindre centimètre de son corps, et puis c'était si rare qu'on lui fasse des compliments. Le roux demanda:

«-Je peux m'asseoir?

-Euh… oui bien sûr.

-Merci, alors, que faites-vous ici?

-J'accompagne… un ami. Et vous?

-Pareil. J'aimerai beaucoup vous inviter à danser.

-A quoi?

-Danser.

-C'est gentil mais je danse très mal.

-Je suis sûr du contraire.»

Tormund posa leurs verres, prit la main de Brienne et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Il se lança dans une salsa très sensuelle. Brienne dansait très bien, elle avait juste du mal à assumer son corps et sa beauté, mais Tormund l'aiderait. Tous les murmures parlaient de leur danse à présent, et non plus du fait que Jaime s'était éclipsé avec sa conquête de la soirée. À la fin de la danse, les deux danseurs furent même applaudis.

***

Brienne frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Tormund dans la sienne, puis la deuxième dans le creux de ses reins. Elle eut du mal au début, elle dansait rarement et n'était pas très à l'aise avec son corps peu féminin. Mais rapidement, encouragée par le regard de Tormund, elle se laissa guider et savoura cette danse. À ce moment elle s'imagina même le corps musclé de Tormund au-dessus du sien, sa barbe qui piquerait sa peau lorsqu'il la couvrirait de baisers, et ce regard bleu qu'il plongerait dans le sien au moment où il la pénétrerait enfin. Ces pensées la firent rougir de plus belle et la jeune femme remercia le fait que la musique soit terminée. Elle fonça aux toilettes, c'était la première fois qu'elle était troublée par un autre homme que Jaime, et tout ça à cause d'une simple danse. 

***

Tormund regarda la jeune femme partir, il eut un léger sourire en coin car il savait qu'il l'avait troublé. Lui-même avait été tout émoustillé de la sentir danser contre lui, elle était très sexy malgré ce qu'elle pensait. Il retourna chercher son verre et le vida lentement, ignorant les regards sur lui ainsi que les commentaires dans son dos. Il savait que Brienne était déjà à moitié dans son lit, il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire. Il retourna auprès de Jon, l'air clairement satisfait de ses actes. Le brun demanda:

«-Tu es content de toi n'est-ce pas?

-Oh que oui, j'ai envie que cette beauté oublie le trou du cul avec qui elle est!

-Oh et tu compte la faire oublier avec ton sexe magique?

-On ne peut rien te cacher, ricana le roux.»

Brienne ressortit des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard. Elle lissa sa robe du creux de la main et alla reprendre son verre. Elle regarda Tormund qui discutait avec Jon Snow. Elle lui sourit malgré elle, car le roux était un homme différent. Certes elle se doutait qu'il était un homme comme les autres, donc qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment avec son cerveau, mais il avait l'air tout à fait sincère. Il avait été honnête dès le début.

***

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Tormund et lui sourit:

«-Alors, vous espérez quoi comme fin de soirée?

-Vous et moi dans une chambre.

-Oh d'accord… ça a le mérite d'être clair.

-Vous m'avez demandé, je vous répond ma belle. Vous savez ce trou du cul ne vous mérite pas.

-Pardon?

-Ce gars qui vous sert de petit ami, il n'est pas assez bien pour vous. Vous devriez le quitter.»

Brienne hocha la tête, elle savait que c'était la meilleure solution depuis longtemps, mais elle avait essayé de repousser l'échéance au maximum. Ce soir c'était différent, c'est pourquoi Brienne sourit à Tormund:

«-Vous avez raison. Il passe son temps à se donner du bon temps. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrai pas faire de même pour une fois? Chaque fois je suis la gentille petite amie qui attend à la maison alors que son branleur de copain la trompe à tour de bras. Alors ce soir, je me lâche!»

Tormund sourit et prit la main de Brienne dans la sienne. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas ivre car depuis qu'elle était arrivée elle venait tout juste de finir son deuxième verre, pourtant elle était là depuis plus de deux heures. Il demanda avec un sourire:

«-Chez vous, chez moi ou à l'hôtel?

-Je l'ignore, disons là où c'est le mieux pour nous deux.

-D'accord, je vais trouver dans ce cas.»

Le roux fit un signe de la main à Jon et quitta la soirée accompagné de Brienne. Il savait que la jeune femme n'était pas du genre à tromper la personne avec qui elle était, mais c'était comme si elle n'était plus en couple depuis un bon moment.

***

Tormund embarqua Brienne dans sa voiture et conduisit jusque chez lui. Il se gara et descendit pour ouvrir la porte, laissant ensuite Brienne passer la première. Il fit rapidement visiter les lieux à Brienne avant de l'emmener dans la chambre. Là il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa avec fougue, sa beauté atypique le rendait fou. 

***

Brienne passa ses mains dans les cheveux roux pour les décoiffer, car elle se doutait qu'il était plus beau comme ça plutôt qu'avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Bientôt elle sentit la fermeture de sa robe s'ouvrir, puis le tissu glissa le long de son corps. Un frisson parcouru chaque parcelle de sa peau, le regard bleu de Tormund s'était légèrement assombri. Doucement elle lui dénoua sa cravate, puis lui retira sa veste. Une fois cela fait, Brienne s'attaqua à la chemise qu'elle déboutonna lentement. Elle n'était pas très féminine, pourtant elle semblait faire beaucoup d'effet à Tormund.

Le roux sentit des coups d'électricité dans son sexe, il voulait que cette femme gémisse sous ses coups de bassin, elle réveillait son instinct animal. Il retira à la hâte les sous-vêtements en dentelle de Brienne et lui dévora la poitrine. La jeune femme gémit et se cambra, Jaime n'avait jamais fait ça, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de faire monter le désir en elle ainsi. Tormund allongea sa partenaire sur le lit et fit rouler sa langue sur un téton déjà durci de désir avant de descendre ses baisers jusqu'à l'intimité de la grande blonde.

Brienne enfonça ses ongles dans le matelas, elle avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs tant c'était bon. C'était là qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point cet acte pouvait réellement être un délice, Jaime n'avait toujours pensé qu'à son propre plaisir et c'était uniquement là qu'elle le réalisait. Elle passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux roux, et là elle fut secouée par le premier orgasme de sa vie. 

Tormund sourit et se redressa, il retira les quelques vêtements qui lui restait . Il fut surpris quand Brienne se jeta presque sur lui, pour prendre son érection dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et grogna de plaisir, elle était vraiment très douée. Il se laissa faire quelques minutes, puis la fit reculer. Il enfila un préservatif et se mit au-dessus de Brienne. Il l'embrassa avant de la pénétrer, ce fut comme une évidence pour eux deux: ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Tormund resta immobile un moment, il voulait voir l'envie monter en elle, qu'attendre son mouvement devienne insupportable.

La grande blonde se mit à se tortiller au bout de quelques secondes, elle avait envie qu'il imprime un rythme lancinant en elle, qu'il lui fasse perdre la tête. Une chose était sûre, il était un bien meilleur amant que Jaime jusque là, même si il n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Elle gémit, suppliant pour que le roux se mette enfin à bouger.

Tormund céda à la requête de sa belle et commença à bouger en elle. C'était un pur délice de la voir apprécier ce moment, de l'entendre gémir quand il poussait en elle. Au bout d'un moment toutefois il s'arrêta et murmura le souffle court:

«-Je veux que tu te mette au-dessus.

-Quoi?

-Tu es très sexy et j'avoue que ça m'exciterait beaucoup que tu me grimpe.»

Brienne hésita, mais finalement elle céda, elle n'était même pas choquée par le langage cru qu'utilisait son amant. Elle appuya sur le torse de Tormund pour qu'il se mette sur le dos, puis elle s'installa au-dessus de lui. D'une main plutôt timide elle attrapa l'érection de son amant et s'empala sur lui. Doucement elle commença un mouvement de reins, elle voulait que Tormund apprécie vraiment le fait de faire l'amour avec elle. 

Peu à peu la grande blonde prit de l'assurance, elle chevauchait comme une reine, Tormund n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir. Les autres femmes avec qui il avait fait l'amour n'avait jamais su se libérer au maximum, elles avaient toujours fait semblant. Cependant Brienne avait lâché prise, elle ne réfléchissait plus à quoi que ce soit, elle leur donnait juste du plaisir à tous les deux. Tormund posa ses mains sur les fesses de Brienne et se laissa emporter par l'orgasme qui le titillait depuis un moment déjà. Il grogna une dernière fois le nom de sa maîtresse et se libéra.

Brienne gémit une dernière fois de plaisir elle aussi et se laissa tomber contre le torse musclé de Tormund.

***

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, dans un état second à cause de cette folle partie de jambes en l'air. La grande blonde finit par se retirer de sur Tormund pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés, c'était étrange comme sensation, mais avec lui elle se sentait belle et désirable. D'ailleurs elle sentait le regard bleu qui embrassait son corps, puis une main caressa sa peau douce. Un baiser atterrit sur son épaule et la voix grave de Tormund murmura un rapide « bonne nuit » avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Brienne sourit, repoussa une mèche rousse qui lui tombait sur le front et s'endormit à son tour, blottie contre Tormund. À présent elle était prête à quitter Jaime pour de bon afin de commencer une nouvelle aventure avec quelqu'un de bien cette fois.


End file.
